Princess of Light
by Seven7x
Summary: The Elemental Soldiers arrive and just when things are supposed to be great for Usagi
1. The Big News

The Big News'  
  
Title: Princess of Light: The Big News 1  
Fandom: Sailomoon  
Author: Seven7x  
E-mail: Seven7x@excite.com  
Feedback: Appreciated  
Distribution: Seven Fandoms and other. Want it Ask.  
Disclaimer: All the characters from Sailormoon belong to those who own the copyright. No copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue.  
  
buffy.acmecity.com/moro/450  
  
Serena: Usagi: Serenity: Super Sailor Moon  
Darien: Marmoru: Endymion: Tuxedo Mask  
Rini: Chibiusa: Neo Princess Serenity: Super Sailor Chibi Moon  
Mina: Minako: Black: Super Sailor Venus  
Ray: Rei: Flame: Super Sailor Mars  
Amy: Ami: Ice: Super Sailor Mercury  
Lita: Makoto: Willow: Super Sailor Jupiter  
Hotaru: Hotaru: Orb: Super Sailor Saturn  
Trista: Setsuna: Mist: Super Sailor Pluto  
Amara: Haruka: Sky: Super Sailor Uranus  
Michelle: Michiru: Water: Super Sailor Neptune  
  
The Big News'  
  
**W**ill you marry me   
Mamoru words echoed in her mind.  
She looked down at the man who was kneeling in front of her. He held out a big diamond ring that was the shape of a heart with a crescent moon underneath. A mirror image of her broach. It radiated light under the moon.  
It must of set him back a year.  
The girl looked at it and realized she was crying.  
Finally, finally will be together.' raced through her mind.  
  
Usagi looked at him. He was waiting, nervously looking up at her. Like he has to worry!'  
Yes, oh Mamo-chan, yes.  
  
***  
When she finally got home after separating from Mamoru. Shingo and Chibiusa were already in bed.   
She was glad she wasn't much past curfew, and she didn't want anything to spoil this day.  
She skipped through the house and her mom greeted her as she entered the kitchen.  
Hi mom. Sorry I'm a little late coming home.  
Your only a few... 10 minutes late. she responded while looking at the wall clock.  
Just then her dad came in and Usagi had the inexplicable urge to put her hands in her pockets hiding the new ring she got.  
How was your day Usagi her dad said.  
F-fine... How was yours?Usagi asked nervously  
Great... Usagi is some thing wrong? He asked carefully.  
Usagi could feel all the blood drain from her face.  
Her dad was always suspicious when it came to her dating. The first time he saw her star locket and learned it came from a boy he nearly crashed the car. Or the time when she and Mamoru brought Chibiusa home after she first ran away. He pretty much chased Mamo-chan out of the yard, although it hasn't been as bad in recent years. Especially now, probably because she was 20 years and about to move out on her own, he had settled down.  
Still she had to know for sure.  
Guys what do you think of that Mamoru-san?  
Her dad's face paled considerably.  
Her mom however was the first to speak.  
Why he seems like a nice man. she said.  
Then the both of them looked at her dad.   
Uh... He seems nice...At first when I meet him... Uh... I didn't like him... Him being so old and all...but...since he seems to have stuck around and... seems respectable... I guess he ok. he said carefully.  
Usagis' face lit up, maybe there is hope'.  
So you like him? she asked hopefully.  
I...Guess so, yes. He said carefully.  
Usagis' face lit up like the moon.  
Then you guys wont mind if he comes to dinner tomorrow? she asked.  
He is welcome here anytime. I'll prepare a big meal? her mom said.  
Thanks Guys she said happily and left for her room humming the star locket theme the entire way.  
  
What was that about? Kenji asked.   
Maybe they are going to get together. Ikoku stated.  
Kenji looked shocked.  
You mean marriage?he asked.  
she looked at him carefully. You _did_ mean what you just said didn't you?  
Uh... yeah... but... marriage? he asked looking to where his daughter just left the room.  
Like I said, maybe, maybe not, we'll just have to wait and see.  
Kenji looked at his happy wife, still in shock as she left the kitchen.   
  
***  
  
When Chibiusa got up everything seemed great. Usagi for some odd reason was in an especially happy mood.   
Chibiusa was glad she came back from the future a year ago. Even though her training was over she liked it here. It was the only place, or should she say... time, where she could be just plain Chibiusa, not Neo Princess Serenity.  
Just than the girl ran past Chibiusa. Usagi looked radiant. She was wearing a long white skirt and with a white blouse and a gold vest she was looking more and more like her mother all the time. Even her hair seemed to be turning more gold then yellow. Now if only her attitude would be more like her mother instead of klutzing out all the time.' Chibiusa smiled at the thought.  
Just then Usagi tripped over her misplaced stuffed bunny slippers, fell flat on her face and started crying in her usual manner.   
Chibiusa sighed, then went happily to help her future mother, to calm down and help her up.  
  
When Usagi finally quietied down she left to see Mamoru. Chibiusa wanted to go too but Usagi pleaded that she should go alone. Usagi said there was something that she wanted to talk to him about and that she'll see him tonight.   
Then she left.  
Chibiusa wondered at what time tonight when she joined Shingo and Ikoku-mama in the kitchen.   
Hi Chibiusa Ikoku greeted her.   
then she noticed that the kitchen was basically a mess. It looked as if Usagi came through here.  
What's going on? She asked   
We are having company coming tonight. Ikoku said.  
Chibiusa asked.  
Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru Shingo said in that annoying manner of his. I still say I should be able to bring Mika-chan.  
No this is Usagi and Mamorus dinner. You can bring her another night. You both should be here at 6 sharp. Ikoku said.  
Dinner... Is that what Usagi was so happy about?' Chibiusa wondered.  
I wonder how she got Mamoru to agree to this. Or Kenji-papa!!!' Chibiusa wondered what was going on as she left toward the living room.  
  
***  
  
It was 6:00 pm and Mamoru was outside the Tsukino House. He was in his best suit, black turtleneck and grey blazer. Beside the fact he was completely nervous he had this picture in his mind of Usagi's father chasing after him with a shotgun after they announced their engagement.   
Or worse, before they announce it.  
He still wasn't sure how Usagi got him invited. And even though she said it would be all right he felt he was signing his own death warrant.  
Taking a deep breath he rang the door bell.  
  
***  
  
The door bell rang.  
Time seemed to freeze in the Tsukino household, everyone looked at Kenji, wondering what he would do.  
Usagi got up, determined to answer the door before anyone else could.  
It all right Usagi, I'll get it! Kenji said.  
Usagi looked up at him, mortified, but backed off.  
She was extremely happy that her family was going to make this a big deal dinner, dressing nicely and everything. Even Shingo looked nice. Her Mom was wearing a pretty blue dress, her dad was wearing a new brown suit. Chibiusa was wearing a pink dress and Shingo was wearing black pants and a black Chinese top that buttons in the front. And she was wearing a short black skirt, black shirt and blazer. And she was ecstatic no one noticed the ring she was wearing...yet.  
Still she couldn't help but get a bad feeling about things. The kind people get when a black cat crosses your path.   
She immediately looked at Luna who looked like she had seen better days.  
  
The door opened and Mamoru was face to face with Usagi's father.   
Mamoru could feel the blood run from his face.  
They stood there for a moment, then to Mamoru's shock Kenji smiled warmly and stepped back saying Come on in Mamoru-san.  
Mamoru just about had a heart attack thinking did he just call me by my name.. my first name with san.' For the first time since Usagi had invited him to dinner to break the news to her family he thought might just might live to see tomorrow.   
He came in and was welcomed by a warm hug from Usagi.  
He could only hug her back with one hand cause he had the gifts' in his other, hiding it behind his back.  
When she broke away he revealed his hand, presenting 3 bouquets of roses. He gave the first bouquet of red roses to Usako, then a bouquet of white roses to Usagi mother, then a smaller bouquet of pink roses to Chibiusa.   
All three were happy.  
Kenji never stopped smiling and Mamoru wondered grimly if he was really happy, or if he was smiling because he was thinking of all of the best ways to dispose' of this person who had the heart of his daughter. Probably involving a gun, a shovel and a pile of dirt in the backyard. Kenji made no points by trying to conceal his dislike for him. Either way his smile was unnerving.  
  
***  
  
So far everything was going well. They all sat at the table smilling nicely.  
Usagi sat next to Mamoru. Her mother and father sat at the head of the table and Chibiusa and Shingo sat opposite to her leaving an empty side to the table where Luna was eating cat food from the dish on the floor.  
They all talked about various useless things... like the weather. Then her father asked Mamoru about himself.  
So Mamoru-san where do you work? Have any hobbies? Tell us about yourself.  
Usagi noticed Mamoru stiffend and she laid a comforting hand on his left hand in reassurance.  
Well I work at the movie studios at East side of Minato-ku . I've been going to college here at Japan. And I work on my motorbike or car fixing them up and stuff   
Her father seemed to brighten at the mention of automobiles.  
What kind of bike and car do you have?  
My bike is a Suzuki and my car is a red sports car, a Cuda.  
Her father smiled broadly I'd love to see it some day, I had always wanted to get a motorbike...  
THAT brought a scary picture to her mind. Her father on a bike!  
They continued to talk about automobiles for about 30 minutes. No one was willing to break up their conversion as things seemed to going smoothly between her father and Mamoru. Maybe the police wont have to came to break up the fight of the millennium after all.' Usagi thought happily.  
And to think it had was because of cars. Then that old anxium came to mind of Boys and Toys.  
After an hour of talking about various things and now that the ice was broken Usagi and Mamoru finally got the courage to tell them what they had wanted to.  
Uh... there is something that we have tell you all. Usagi said carefully.  
That caught everyone's attention.  
Usagi looked at Mamoru hoping he would say it, but fearing he didn't have courage to face her father. So she took a deep breath. But before she could say anything Mamoru spoke up in a rush.  
I'd like to have your blessing to marry Usako.  
  
SILENCE  
  
Usagi looked at her dad with pleading eyes.  
He was shocked at first, then looked back at her proudly which was a little unnerving since it -not- what Usagi was expecting.  
Her mother spoke up.  
REALLY. This is wonderful. You having our blessing ... Don't they Kenji? she looked at her husband.  
He was still looking at Usagi when he responded.  
He smiled gaurdingly and said turning his gaze slowly to Mamoru and then said You had better be good to her or you'll have to face me.   
He was still smiling.  
Usagi looked at Mamoru who looked back at her, his tense smile apparently relaxing a bit.  
Usagi then shifted her gaze to Chibiusa and Shingo who both looked ecstatic.  
So did you get a ring or what? Chibiusa said looking over at Usagis hands and then saw it for the first time.  
Everyone blinked in surprise and leaned over the table to look at it.  
Wow it's big! her father commented before he could stop himself. I can't believe I missed that one.  
It's beautiful! her mother said.   
Shingo nodded.  
Chibiusa who had already seen it before in the future was still awed by the sight.  
Especially now.  
It is beautiful. she said as they all leaned back in there seats smiling.  
Even Luna who was listening to the whole conversation looked at Usagi hoping to see this ring too. Which she did when Usagi thoughtfully lowered her hand below the table showing Luna.  
Usagi's mother spoke again. This reminds me of how you proposed. she said to her husband who blushed.  
It was in Canada and he kept stumbling over the words... I think his exact words were Swill you bury me?' I had to think for a few minutes to figure out what he meant! Everyone laughed as Kenji tried to deny it.  
Definitely things seemed to be looking better.  
  
***  
  
That night Usagi and Mamoru had a walk by the park.  
I told you everything would be all right. Usagi said in the silence.  
Did you know that everything would be okay? Mamoru asked, thinking about how in the world she knew.  
Not a clue. she said innocently.  
And they kissed under the full moon.  
  
***  
The next day at the temple.  
This had better be good. Rei mumbled as she served tea to her guests.   
Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Luna and Artemis had settled at the temple for an emergency meeting.  
There haven't been any reports of attacks on the news. I don't understand why she would call a meeting. Ami said carefully.  
Has she said anything to you? Setsuna asked Luna.  
Luna began.  
DON'T SAY A THING LUNA  
Everyone turned to see Chibiusa at the door.  
What's going on Chibiusa? Hotaru asked.  
I'll let them tell you when they get here. Chibiusa said.  
Setsuna eyed her carefully and asked   
I'm not saying another thing. She said sweetly crossing her arms.  
  
***  
  
Usagi and Mamoru walked toward the temple.  
Mamoru couldn't help but notice how stunning Usagi looked. She was wearing a short black skirt, a crisp white linen top and a black vest.  
Usagi looked out of the corner of her eye and asked Is something wrong?  
Not at all he said smiling.  
Usagi smiled back than returned her gaze to their destination.  
  
***  
  
Come on, spill the beans kid. Minako quiped.  
Chibiusa shook her head. Apparently when she said she was not going to say another thing she meant it... literary. Which peeked the interest of the girls and Artemis.  
All right how about you Luna? Minako asked.  
Luna mortified that Minako singled her out so quickly was about to say something when Chibiusa shot her a look that said Talk and DIE so Luna shut her mouth, keeping quiet.  
Chibiusa tried not to giggle.   
  
Hi Guys! I hope we're not late.  
Everyone looked up to the door to see Usagi and Mamoru in the doorway.   
Finally some answers. Minako said relieved.  
It was obvious by the way the two were smiling it wasn't bad news.  
Mamoru spoke up first. Usako and I got engaged.  
Everyones' faces lit up.  
Minako was the first to get her voice back. Engaged as in really, REALLY ENGAGED!!!! Usagi!!!. Minako ran to her and hugged her.   
Everyone was talking at once.  
  
Whey to go Usagi Makoto said, next to hug her friend.   
This is sooo great." Ami said.  
I am so proud of you Usagi Rei said as they hugged, showing those rare moments when her true feelings toward Usagi were to show through.  
It's about time Mamoru-san Haruka said, clapping her friend on the back.  
This is wonderful Usagi! Michiru said as even she hugged Usagi.  
Finally the prince and princess will be married. Setsuna said.  
So this was the big secret. Hotaru said to Chibiusa.  
Chibiusa nodded.  
I can't believe you didn't tell me Luna Artemis said.  
So Small Lady what do you think? Setsuna asked the pink haired girl.  
I'm glad I was there to see Usagi and Mamo-chan break the news to our family. Kenji-papa _actually_ let Mamo-chan live. Chibiusa asked.  
Everyone laughed.  
What we're NOT going to see is Usagi's father on Japans ten most wanted list. Minako said...looking confused.  
  
***  
  
After the celebration at the temple' everyone left to their daily activities, definitely in a better mood then when they came.  
Chibiusa went back to the Tsukino House.  
And Mamoru was walking with Usagi in the park.  
I still have to let Naru and Umino know but so far so good. Usagi said.  
I don't think I've ever seen them that happy at the same time. Mamoru said.  
I don't think I've seen them that happy ever. Usagi countered.  
Mamoru seemed to think about it for a few seconds then agreed.  
I better get back home Usagi said.   
They kissed tenderly for a few seconds, then separated.  
  
***  
  
In the middle of the Darkness voices rang out.  
Are you sure she is here? asked the first voice, a females.  
Quite sure. It wont be too hard to find her. said the second, a male voice and obviously the leader.  
How will we find her? asked a third male voice.  
We could use aura crystals. The fourth voice said. Female.  
Her aura crystal would be different. It's worth a shot...literary. Said the fifth voice a third male.  
The Leader then said Good idea.... do it and find her.  
  
***  
It was already night and the full moon was hanging over head.  
Usagi couldn't believe how late it was and took a short cut in an alley.  
As she did she looked up and hoped her Mother, her real Mother was smiling down on her.   
Then for some reason she stopped.   
Something was weird.   
And it was centred on the moon.   
Just then a spectre of light shone on the moon and a ray of light slammed into her from above.  
The last thing Usagi saw was light everywhere. She was sent flying and saw the rim of a white dress. HER PRINCESS DRESS!!!!!! Then she blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru's head felt like it was hit by a freight train. He immediately knew what caused it.   
Usako.  
Just then the phone rang as he was about to get his coat to find her.  
He picked it up and Chibiusa voice rang through receiver Is Usagi with you?  
No... She's not with you? he asked, fearing the answer.   
No she hasn't come back and it is already majorley late. Chibiusa said worriedly.  
I'll head out and look for her. he said and hung up, not willing to lose any more time. He tried to pick up where she was with the link he had with her but for some reason couldn't find her.  
He cursed and ran out the apartment.   
  
***  
  
In a cottage in the middle of the country four woman were dreaming.  
A dream that was linked together. All four woman looked exactly alike except for different coloured eyes and hair. However their hair was styled the same, thick and shoulder length.  
All four woman looked up at the shadowed silhouette that was all too familiar.  
Help me the silhouette cried.  
The Red haired woman screamed We can't. You're dead  
The Brown haired woman said Please let us be.  
The Yellow haired woman cried Why do you have to torment us every night.  
This is the same dream we have every night... please we can't take this anymore. the Green Haired woman yelled.  
Then a light appeared and grew stronger till it blinded them.   
When it finally subsided the four looked at each other stunned.  
This was not like the other dreams. Then they began floating toward the silhouette.  
The Red haired tried to touch the silhouette.   
The silhouette for its part flew toward them.  
Defiantly not like the other dreams. Three of the woman looked at the Red head as she struggled to reach the silhouette.  
The silhouette reached a hand out towards her...one with a gold glow around it like an aura.  
And as their fingertips touched, the four woman snapped awake.  
The Red haired woman whispered She's alive!  
  
End Chapter The Big News'  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Usagi is Missing

  
Usagi is Missing'  
  
Title:Princess of Light:Usagi is Missing 2  
Fandom: Sailormoon  
Author: Seven7x  
Email:Seven7x@excite.com  
Feedback: Appreciated  
Distribution: Seven Fandoms and other. Want it Ask.  
Disclaimer: All the characters from Sailormoon belong to those who own the copyright . No copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue.  
  
buffy.acmecity.com/moro/450  
  
Usagi is Missing'  
  
**I**n the middle of a countryside four young woman are in the chaos of moving.  
In the living room of a huge cottage three of the four woman were packing.  
A brunette was carrying boxes to a table and unpacking them very carefully and repacking them in a elaborate suitcase. Meanwhile the Green and Red haired women were talking together.  
I got almost everything packed. I think we are beating some sort of record or something. We only got the dream last night and we are already packed and ready to go. the Green haired girl said to the Red Head.  
Yeah, I guess since we did this so many times we got used to it Taki. the Red head said to the Green Haired woman.  
You think we'll find her this time Hanabi? Taki asked the Red head.  
Of course. I know it! Hanabi said confidently.  
Taki smiled... then her expression changed to worry.   
Taki what is it? Hanabi asked and followed Taki gaze over to her own shoulder to the brunette who was... holding a grenade!?!.  
Hanabi yelled What do you think your doing!!! She ran over to the brunette.  
Seibustu looked at her for a minute then said sweetly Come on sis, it's only a stun grenade.   
Hanabi looked skeptical I don't care, don't play with it. Why are you packing it anyway? Hanabi asked, looking into the suitcase, then looking at Seibutsu with shock. You preparing for a war? she asked.  
Of course sis. Seibutsu said offhandedly.  
Hanabi sighed, Siebutsu always had a thing for weapons, the moon only knows why. She was however relieved that her sister preferred non lethal weapons.   
Hanabi looked back into the suitcase saying what do you have in here anyway? and what she saw stunned her.  
Dart-gun... Sword... Machete... MACE!!! Hanabi said stunned.  
You mean pepperspray? Taki said, likewise stunned it was too small for her sisters tastes.  
No I mean like Ball and Chain. Haanbi said.  
Taki Looked at her like to say yeah right'.  
But Hanabi just pulled out the weapon to show Taki, careful not to disturb the grenades that were in a separate section of the case and the various other weapons.  
Taki was shocked.  
As Hanabi put the weapon back she said to Seibutsu You need help.  
Siebutsu for her part said I'm aware of that offhandedly while fiddling with the pin in the grenade that she was holding.  
Taki was horrified.  
Calm down Taki. She's just trying to scare you for that prank you pulled on her last week. Hanabi said.  
But I didn't...  
Just then a blond haired woman came into the rec room calmly. Her looks totally mirrored the other three.  
Hibari have you got? Hanabi said walking over to the woman.  
I got our old apartment back. The landlord was glad to have us back.Hibari said calmly.  
Great. Now where is the puffball? Hanabi asked.  
Going through old clippings of reports of the Serasenshi. To figure out what to make of them. Hibari answered serenely although she seemed a little troubled.   
It will work out, ok. We will find her. Hanabi said.  
Hibari confirmed.  
While they continued talking they had turned away from the other girls. **SO** they did not notice Siebustu was giving a heart attack to Taki by juggling three grenades expertly. Taki of course was slowly backing away toward the door.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru had been searching all night and the following day. Usagi parents called the police and all the girls were looking too. So far nothing had happened, no word, no attacks on Tokyo, nothing. Mamoru was going nuts worrying and searching so he decided to check with Usagi parents to see if the police had found anything yet.   
He dreaded having to go there without anything to tell them but hopefully they had good news.  
  
***  
  
At the Tsukino house Ikoko and Kenji were talking to a policewoman when the doorbell rang and Kenji went to answer it.  
And was surprised to find Mamoru there. He looked awful. At first when this happened Kenji blamed Mamoru for not protecting his daughter. But after seeing how torn apart he was, he lost his rage at him.  
Come in. Kenji said quietly and gently lead Mamoru to a couch to sit. You need to get some sleep Mamoru-san. Mamoru was shocked but said nothing.   
Kenji was a little worried about him. It was true, he looked like a freight train hit him. Kenji was also pleased that Mamoru cared this much about his daughter.   
Just then Chibiusa came downstairs with Luna. When they saw Mamoru they ran to him Did you find her?  
I'm sorry Chibiusa. Mamoru answered.  
Chibiusa looked depressed then said Don't worry, we will find her.  
  
***  
  
Usagi regained consciousness slowly. When she was finally able to think again she looked around she discovered was still in the alley. Usagi wondered how long she was unconscious and why she blacked out in the first place.  
Usagi got up wearily and looked around. Her head felt incredibly dizzy and she had to struggle to see straight.   
She stumbled out of the alley when she bumped into someone.  
Hey watch it! a male voice said.  
Sorry Usagi said quietly.  
She tried to see who she ran into but got only a blurry image.  
Hey your kind of cute. a second voice said.  
Oh great, just what I need. Usagi thought bitterly.  
If your really sorry you'll give me everything you got as payment. the first voice said  
For what? Usagi said angrily.   
Pain and Suffering he said.  
Oh great. Usagi muttered too tired to be scared.  
  
***  
  
Hanabi was taking a midnight stroll toward her apartment complex. She was still amazed how fast they were ably to move back. They had already managed to get the furniture in place and the other girls were fussing over were to put everything else.   
She was glad that she managed to get away.  
Just then she noticed two boys were harassing a woman with long blond hair that she wore loose. She also noticed the woman didn't seem to be doing well.  
Angry she stomped over to put a stop to it.  
  
Come on just give us everything you got, one boy said.   
Usagi was in no shape to defend herself and she knew but she couldn't be robbed either. They would probably take her broach, communicator and her ring and she couldn't have that. However she did want to live.  
She vaguely made out the shape of a fist coming to her head when something stopped it.  
A new voice rang out.  
If your so interested in fighting someone why don't you try me instead? a female voice rang out.  
Usagi shuddered slightly and leaned against a wall for support.  
She vaguely noticed that her hair was undone although she didn't know why.  
She heard a scuffle... flesh hitting flesh.. a few screams and then the two boys yelling...running away.  
  
***  
  
Hanabi looked at the girl leaning on the wall and realized that she looked sick.  
Are you all right? she asked placing a hand on her shoulder.  
But instead of answering her the Usagi fainted.  
  
***  
  
Taki, the glasses go in this cupboard! Seibujstu said.  
No, They go in this cupboard! Taki said adamantly.  
  
They are at it again, Hibari thought to herself.  
Will you two stop auguing! Hibari cried exasperated. Just put the glasses where they were last time!  
But we always change things around. Taki said quietly.  
all right fine. Siebutsu were do you want to put the glasses? Hibari asked walking over. Siebutsu pointed to a shelf And you Taki She pointed to a shelf. The one they used last time was already used, so she put the glasses in the one that was left.  
and she left the two to ponder the choice.  
Just then Hanabi came in, half carrying-half dragging a girl with long loose blond hair.  
Seibutsu saw this and said jokingly. You killed someone without inviting me?  
Hanabi shot her a look She was being mugged by a couple of boys and fainted. I think she has some sort of fever.  
Hibari the medical whiz shot into action. Put her on the couch. Taki, get the first aid kit. Seibutsu go get a bowl of cold water and a face cloth. she knew what she was doing since she had studied to be a doctor once.   
As the other two hurried to do what they were told Hibari grabbed the girl's purse.  
What are you doing? Hanabi gave her a strange look as she set the girl on the couch. I didn't rescue her to have _you_ mug her.  
Get serious Hanabi, I'm looking for identification. said Hibari, her eyes serious through her blond bangs.  
Uh... of course. Hanabi said as the girls came running back to them first aid kit and bowl in hand.  
Found it Hibari said calmly. Tsukino Usagi. There's also a piece of paper with writing in case of emergency call 555-3021 Mamoru.  
Hanabi said.  
Must be the boyfriend, get a load of the ring. Taki said.  
Wow it's big. Siebutsu said.  
Hibari had a hand on Usagi forehead. She's burning up! she said shaking the weird feeling she was got when she touched her. I'll call this Mamoru after I call an ambulance.  
No ambulance. Usagi said.  
Everyone was shocked to see the girl was starting to wake up.  
Tsukino-san you have a fever I have to call the hospital. Hibari said.  
she said before falling uncounsous again.  
The four girls stared at each other.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru walked into his apartment, he didn't want to be here. He wanted to be searching for Usagi but Kenji had insisted that he get rest and said that if he didn't he was going to come over and force him to sleep.  
He looked at his answering machine and found he had a message. He didn't want to listen to it.... but it could be Usagi so he forced himself to hear it.  
Hello Mamoru-san. My name is Ten'nen Hibari. You don't know me but my sister found a girl outside our apartment and she had your number on her emergency contact list. Her name is Tsukino Usagi. You can come and pick her up at 1430 Cherry Street apartment 24.  
Mamoru was out the door in a shot.  
  
***  
  
Usagi woke to find four figures staring at her.  
Her head felt like a battering ram went at it.  
Slowly she sat up and asked What happened?  
Maybe you can tell us? the red haired asked.  
Usagi then remembered however vaguely what happened You're the one who saved me from those punks?  
That's right. How are you feeling, you had a bit of a fever.  
We would have called an ambulance to take you to the hospital but you had awaken a few times insisting no doctors. The blond haired girl said.  
Usagi remembered that too. Then she focused on the other girls and noticed the uncanning similarities between them. Are you girls sisters?  
The Red haired spoke Yes were quadruplets, like twins except there are four of us. My name is Ten'nen Hanabi and these are my sisters Taki, Siebustu, and this is Hibari, she brought down your fever. gesturing to each of her sisters.  
Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping me. My name is Tsukino Usagi.  
Nice to meet you, Tsukino-san. Hanabi said.  
Call me Usagi, she said smiling.  
If you call me Hanabi. Hanabi said smiling.  
The other girls nodded, saying first names were appropriate.  
Just then someone knocked on the door impatiently.   
That must be him. Hibari said calmly.  
Usagi asked as Hanabi went to answer the door.  
We went through your purse to find Identification and found an in case of emergency slip with your birth certificate and called someone named Mamoru. I hope you don't mind Usagi-chan. Hibari said softly.  
No, thanks Hibari-chan. Usagi said feeling strangely comfortable with these four.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru knocked on the door hoping Usagi was all right.  
The door opened and he was greeted by a muscular looking Red headed woman.  
Hello, are you Mamoru? she asked.  
Mamoru nodded and the girl opened the door to let him in.   
Mamoru hurried in and saw Usagi on the couch and his heart skipped a beat.   
Usagi leapt off the couch and almost fell over but somehow managed to jump into his arms. After a while of hugging Mamoru then noticed three other woman who looked strikingly like the red head. Sisters? Probably quadruplets.   
He didn't really care.  
When they finally parted Usagi spoke Mamo-chan I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine, the Ten'nen sisters, Taki, Siebutsu, Hibari, and you met Hanabi.  
Mamoru nodded to each in turn to each. Thanks for helping Usagi and calling me. He said.  
Hibari nodded.  
Come on Usako we should get you home, everyone was worried. Mamoru said quietly.  
Thanks girls Usagi said cheerfully, looking at Hanabi and Hibari, for everything.  
No problem, Hanabi said.   
Come visit anytime Usagi-chan, Hibari said sweetly.  
Thanks Hibari-chan. Usagi said happily.  
And then the two of them left.  
As Mamoru guided Usagi to his car he noticed that she was leaning heavily into him and she looked extremely tired.  
Usako are you all right? Mamoru asked, alarmed.  
Usagi looked up at him and smiled Yeah just tired.  
Can you tell me what happened? Mamoru inquired.   
I'm not entirely sure. I don't really remember.  
It all right. Your back now, that's what matters. he said noticing the far off look she had. He tried to cheer her up. Come on, I'll take you home. Your family is going to be so glad you're ok.  
Usagi looked up at him How long was I gone?  
Mamoru studied her and said almost three days.  
Usagi nearly jumped.   
Come on I'll take you home. Mamoru chuckled.  
Mamoru opened the door to his sports car and let her slide in.  
Then he moved to the drivers side, got in and drove off.   
  
***  
  
Four figures landed in the park well, time to get to work one man said.  
  
Hanabi heard scratching at the door.  
Must be Puffball. First somehow Mamoru gets in without using the ringer and now Puffball manages to sneak in.  
That's her gift! Taki said smiling.  
Hanabi walked to the door and opened it and in jumped a cat.  
It had long gold hair with black streaks. Her hair was so long that she resembled a tiny furball. However she did have short hair on her head which held a symbol that resembled a pearl with on Aura around it.  
It's about time you came back Natural. Hanabi said.  
  
End Chapter Usagi is missing'


End file.
